StoryBook High
by FlawlessPrincess21
Summary: Belle, Jasmine, Aurora, Mulan, Snow White, Ariel, Pocahontas, Cinderella, Tiana and the disney princes all struggle through the crazy world of high school. and OMG updates very soon! In the meantime, read, review, and enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

StoryBook High

_Brrrrriiiinnng!_ The warning bell sounded as the students of StoryBook High rushed to class, fairy dust, leaves, and other various things littered the ground after them.

"Girls, should we, you know, actually show up to class on time today?" Belle addressed her beautiful friends who were casually looking in the gold framed mirror of the girl's bathroom. She quickly leaned closer to the mirror and started applying her mascara to avoid the looks her friends were about to give her.

"Belle," Snow White flipped her shiny black locks, "We can't go to class until Aurora gets here. You know that," she pursed her apple-red lips. "Either we all go to class_ together_ or none of us goes at all."

"Aurora always sleeps in. We can never get to class on time. One day, we're going to get in trouble or something," Belle pouted. She crossed her arms over her powder blue blouse and checked the time on her gold watch.

_BBRRRRRIIINNNNNGGGG!_

"Well, there's the final bell," Jasmine laughed, "I guess we're late again. But we all know why Belle wants to go to class so badly."

Belle turned bright pink. The other girls laughed as Jasmine stared innocently back at Belle with her gorgeous brown eyes. Belle turned away.

"Aww, come on Belle. He's hot. We get it," Mulan laughed, "What's his name anyways? I heard that he's a _beast_ at football."

"I'm not sure what his name is yet, but every time we strut into class late, he just glares at us. He probably thinks that we're spoiled bitches," Belle sighed, just as Aurora clicked in with her heels.

"Sorry guys. I slept in," Aurora said breezily, "what's a girl to do?"

"Let's go now. I'm already failing three classes," Ariel finally piped up. They all shuffled out, leaving behind only the cloud of their designer perfumes.

Belle's heart beat quickened as they started off to class. Gosh, she really liked this guy. She hoped so badly that he wouldn't give her that look that he always seemed to give her friends. _Do I even have a chance with him?_, she wondered. She looked at her friends, who were all chatting merrily as they walked. _Would he rather want to be with one of them?_ She studied her friends.

First, there's Snow White. She has beautiful doe eyes, pale perfect skin, and shiny black hair. She's gorgeous, no doubt, but she is kind of a bitch. She doesn't really have a sense of humor and she rolls her eyes at everything. It's a wonder that she even has a boyfriend, and a very _charming_ one at that. Belle turned her gaze to Aurora.

Aurora has pretty gold locks and blue eyes, but they always seem red and tired. She has nice skin that is not too pale, but she breaks out sometimes, probably because she's always making out with a different guy. She is too flirty for her own good. She's super fun though; she has a great sense of humor. Her and Jasmine have a very similar sense of humor and are menaces together. Her biggest flaw has to be that she gets too overemotional. _Probably for attention_, Belle sneers. She turns to Jasmine.

Jasmine has long glossy dark brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and pretty pink lips. Her skin is the perfect Arabian tan and she has an amazing body. She's sexy. Guys are all over her because of her body. She is almost impossible to get though. She denies pretty much everyone. The only guy who has ever been able to get her is Aladdin, her gorgeous boyfriend. They're perfect for each other and are not breaking up anytime soon.

Then, there is Ariel. She has pretty red hair. She's annoying though. Not the brightest star in the sky. She is the one who gets kicked around the most, but it doesn't really seem to phase her. She'll do pretty much anything to get a guy. She would probably even sell her soul. Aurora steals any guy that she's interested in anyways. Honestly, people would just like her better if she kept her mouth shut.

Lastly, Mulan. Mulan is funny, tough, and beautiful. She has a stunning smile and pretty almond shaped eyes. Her hair is jet black, shiny, and stops at her shoulders. She is probably the least conceited out of all of the girls. People just always automatically like her. She would be a huge threat if it wasn't for the fact that she is totally crushing on Li-Shang, captain of the football team.

Belle then looked at herself. _I'm cute. Guys want to go out with me. _She thought about her light brown hair, pouty lips, and creamy skin. Surely any guy would be happy to date her. _But I don't want just any guy, _she thought.

"Hullo? Belle?" Jasmine waved her hand in front of Belle's face. The smell of the sweet perfume on her wrist made Belle quickly snap out of her daze. She saw that all of the girls were staring back at her in annoyment. They were standing in front of the door to the classroom. _He _is behind that door. Belle's cheeks started to blush..

"Can we go in now?" Snow White snapped, tapping her foot. Belle nodded quickly. Snow White Yanked the door open. The other girls pushed past her to enter the brightly lit classroom. Belle closed her eyes and stopped breathing. _God, what is wrong with me? Why am I so nervous? He's just a guy. A hot, perfect..._

_"_Miss Belle! Are you going to enter the classroom anytime soon? As if it wasn't bad enough that you and your friends have to disrupt my class every day," Ms. Merryweather, their teacher, said. She crossed her hands over her usual blue atire and glared at Belle. Belle gulped and frantically searched the room with her eyes. At the very back of the classroom she saw Aladdin, sitting there with a sexy smirk on his lips. Eric was beside him, staring out the window. Phillip seemed to be amused by the fact that class was disrupted. And then, she saw _him._ He was sitting slumped in his chair, with an annoyed look on his face._ Crap._ Belle quickly looked down at the floor.

"Uhm, sorry Ms. Merryweather! We'll try to make sure that this won't happen again!" Mulan quickly pulled Belle inside classroom and they all proceeded to take their seats. Ariel quickly grabbed the seat by Eric, who immediatley lost his look of amusement. Jasmine sauntered off to the seat by Aladdin, giving him a quick peck on the lips before she sat down. Aurora sat next to Jasmine and Snow White slumped into a seat by the window. Mulan directed Belle to a seat right next to her and Li-Shang, behind Cinderella. Cinderella immediatley turned around and addressed Belle.

"What the hell was that about?" Cinderella asked, snapping her spearmint gum.

"Oh! Nothing. I'm just not feeling well I guess," Belle toyed nervously with a strand of her chesnut hair. Cinderella rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyways see that guy over there?" She motioned towards Belle's crush, "He's sooo frickin' hot. His name is Adam. I am so going to get with him." Cinderella pulled her shirt further down, exposing more cleavage and she winked in his direction. Belle's face burned.

"Uh, he's OK, i guess," Belle mumbled, pretending to scribble notes down. Cinderella snorted and turned back around. _Skank._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I was reading a review I got and realized that, yeah, I was somewhat destroying the characters. Thanks to TrudiRose for helping me realize that and helping me improve my story! I am now going to try and get each princess to discover who they once were. I loved your idea about Mulan doing football especially and hope that it's ok that I use it. So I guess that it's only fitting that this chapter be dedicated to TrudiRose. **

"Ughh! Thank God it's finally time for lunch!" Snow White took a huge bite of her ripe red apple. She was having her usual, a big apple with mineral water.

"Hey! Watch it!" Jasmine snapped, flicking two chewed up pieces of Snow's apple off of her cheek. Snow gulped down her bite and apologized through her laughter. Belle tried to tune out her friend's playful bickering. She was more interested in what was going on a table over. Adam's table. He was sitting there with one of the weird French kids. She watched as Cinderella skipped over to his table and plopped her food down next to him. Suddenly her view was blocked by a pair of sea-green skinny jeans.

"Oh my gosh! I hate the service here!" Ariel stood over Belle with her lunch tray in her hands. "They totally skimped out on my fries. PLUS They didn't give me a straw," She whined as she slammed her tray down on the table.

"You're supposed to get the straw yourself," Eric said in an aggravated tone. Aladdin, Li-Shang, and Charming all snickered while the girls rolled their eyes. Ariel turned red.

"Why are you guys always picking on me?" Ariel whined. Belle could not take this anymore. She pushed her chair back with a screech and strode off to the bathroom. No one followed her, and she was perfectly fine with that. She wanted to be alone and away from the sight of Cinderella practically sitting on Adam. She burst through the doors of the girl's bathroom.

"OH!" Exclaimed three startled fairies, as their pixie dust flew into the air and sprinkled the entire bathroom.

"I'm sorry," Belle apologized, dusting the pixie dust from her shoulders.

"Hmph!" The fairies floated out with their noses pointed in the sparkly dust-covered air. Belle sighed and splashed some cold water on her face. Today was not going well at all.

"What's wrong with you?" a voice behind her said. Belle spun around. There stood Tiana, class president and head of the school newspaper. She had two pencils holding up her bun and she clutched a lime green notebook. Belle sighed.

"Look, I'm not interested in giving you your next big story for that stupid newspaper," Belle said. Tiana chuckled.

"Do you honestly think that your personal problems are even worthy of my next big story," she glared at Belle. "You and your friends think that the world revolves around you. What even happened to you? You used to be so...motivated. YOU used to be head of the school newspaper. Now you think that it's stupid?" Tiana shook her head and walked out of the bathroom. Belle stood there dumbstruck. Tiana's words stung. Everything she said was true. Belle turned and looked into the mirror. She had makeup running down her face. _Gross._ She never even used to wear makeup. She sadly turned away from the mirror and wiped her makeup off with the sleeve of her shirt, not caring that she was staining the fine blue silk. She walked out of the bathroom with her head down, when suddenly...

"OUCH!" She crashed into someone. She looked up to see who it was and gasped.

"Seriously? Can't you watch where you're going?" Adam snapped, rubbing his arm. He shot Belle the death stare.

"Sorry! I really didn't mean to! It was an accident, sorry!" Belle stammered. Adam let out an aggravated sigh and strode off down the hallway. Belle could feel tears welling up in her eyes. This is how she used to be treated when she was bookish and boring. Everyone thought that she was strange and they would whisper about what a freak she was. Nobody would ever talk to her like that when she was with her friends. With that, she took a deep breath and walked back into the lunchroom and made a bee-line back to her friends' table.

"Well, look who's back," Li-Shang flashed his shocking white teeth at her.

"Where'd you even go? And What happened to your face?" Aurora asked. She stared, scrutinizing her face. Belle ignored her and took her usual seat by Mulan. Mulan gave her a tiny smile before returning to her berry fruit salad.

"Ohkay, anyways,do you girls want to sleep over tonight? It's been, like a week since our last sleepover and I feel like having a girl's night," Jasmine flipped her hair, leaned forward, and rested her arms on the table. Aurora clapped her hands together.

"YES! We so need to do it tonight. Maybe then we can find out what's wrong with our little friend," She looked at Belle.

"Sorry girls, but we can't make it. Football practice today," Li-Shang stretched and yawned. Jasmine shot him an annoyed look.

"Girls only, Shang. I can tell why you were confused though," Jasmine high-fived Mulan. Li-Shang rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead with your little pampering party. Us MEN have more important things to do that would be much too difficult for you little girls to handle," Li-Shang smirked. Mulan stopped chewing.

"Excuse me?" Mulan swallowed. Aladdin let out a nervous whistle.

"Yeah, girls can't handle the same things as men. It's simple science," He ruffled Mulan's hair. Mulan smacked his hand away.

"What if I joined the team, and kicked your ass?" She countered. Li-Shang laughed.

"Boy's only, Moo. Try powder-puff," He got up from the table, still laughing and walked away. Mulan sat there fuming.

"You're not actually going to do it, are you? I mean football? That's kinda gross," Snow White leaned in and whispered. Mulan rolled her eyes and also got up from the table. She chucked her trash in the nearby bin and stormed off.

"What's her problem?" Ariel said, speaking with her mouth full of french fries. Aladdin gave her a disgusted look.

"Jasmine, let's go for a walk," He said, pulling her up from the table. They walked away holding hands. Eric and Phillip followed them, leaving Aurora, Snow, Ariel, and Belle alone at the table. Ariel watched Eric go.

"Eric hates me," Ariel huffed. Aurora and Snow just stared at her with pity clearly in their eyes. Belle finally decided to speak up.

"He doesn't _hate_ you. It's just that, you throw yourself at him. That would annoy anyone..." Belle said, trailing off. _Am I really acting as stupid as Ariel is? Do I really have the right to judge Ariel when I'm basically doing the exact same thing?_ Belle chewed on her bottom lip as she pondered her thoughts.

"Belle! I said are you going to be at Jasmine's sleepover tonight?" Snow tapped Belle's shoulder. Belle simply nodded and got up to go to her next class. _Hopefully I'll feel better tonight._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Belle! How are you?" Aneesa, Jasmine's caretaker opened the door to let Belle in, giving her a warm smile. Aneesa raised Jasmine for as long as she could remember and was nothing less of a mother to her. Aneesa's long dark brown hair was always twisted into a tight bun and she had a pleasent face with laugh lines. Belle stepped into Jasmine's beautiful mansion. It smelled like fresh baked chocolate chip cookies and had a warm feel about it, but Belle still couldn't shake her nervous feeling. She just knew that the other girls would ask her about why she was acting so strange earlier, and franky, she just wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"Everyone is up in Jasmine's room. You girls have fun. I'm here if you need me, Jasmine's father is away on business," Aneesa told Belle before she walked back into the kitchen. Belle went up the familiar marble spiral staircase and down the hallway to Jasmine's bedroom. She could hear everyone laughing and gossiping from inside the room. Belle took a deep breath, prepared herself for whatever questions she would be drilled with, and opened the door.

"Hey! You finally made it!" Ariel said from her spot on the cheetah print beanbag chair. Jasmine's normally tidy room had snacks and magazines covering the cream carpet. Her balcony door was open, letting in a nice breeze and fluttering the pretty pale gold curtains. Aurora sat on the Tiffany box blue chaise opposite the bed, while Mulan, Snow,and Jasmine sat on the king sized bed with the delicate gold canopy pulled wide open. Everyone was wearing matching outfits, flowy satin camisoles with matching satin short-shorts, in various colors. Turquiose for Jasmine, pink for Aurora, red for Mulan, Yellow for Snow, purple for Ariel, and Belle's was powder blue. Belle walked over and took a seat in the matching bean bag next to Ariel.

"Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time," Belle said, popping a few chips in her mouth.

"It's fine. Now will you please PLEASE try to convince Mulan that football is a bad idea? She won't listen to any of us," Jasmine said, playfully tossing a silk pillow at Mulan's head. Belle shrugged.

"I actually don't think that it's such a bad idea. If she wants to prove to those pig-headed boys that girls can also play, then why not?" Belle said. Mulan smiled brightly.

"Thank you! Finally someone gets it. I think that it's about time that someone taught those jerks a lesson," Mulan said, punching her hand with her fist. Snow White sighed.

"Fine, do what you want. Just don't come running to us if you get hurt," Snow casually flipped through a magazine. Mulan stuck her tongue out at her.

"I have a better topic to discuss, seeing as Mulan has her mind set on football," Aurora began, turning to look at Belle. "Why have you been acting so weird lately? You can tell us. We are your friends, after all," Aurora crossed her arms and sat back in the chaise. Her ice blue eyes focused directly on Belle. Belle gulped. She knew that she'd have to tell them at some point.

"I don't know exactly. Hormones, maybe?" Belle said carefully. She knew that her answer would not be good enough. Aurora sighed.

"All right. So what is the cause of your _hormones__?" _Aurora said, not letting Belle off the hook.

"Fine! It's Adam! But he hates me, so it doesn't matter. I don't know why I even liked him in the first place. He is so rude! You know, I accidentally bumped into him in the hallway, and he snapped at me! I apologized and everything. What kind of decent human being acts like that?" Belle quickly said in a flustered voice. The other girls stared at her. _Oh no. They must be thinking that I'm insane. Maybe i am insane._

"Belle, we knew that you had a crush on him, but we didn't know that he treated you that way. That's awful. No wonder you've been so out of it lately," Jasmine came over and sat next to Belle.

"Hun, you need to forget about him. He doesn't deserve your attention. No one can treat you that way," Snow said in a kind, quiet voice. A tear escaped Belle's hazel eye. Ariel brought her a soft pink tissue.

"I know. Thanks guys. I'm glad I told you. I actually feel somewhat better," Belle wiped the tear off of her cheek with the tissue.

"We can't let him get away with this! We should talk to him, or at least get the guys to say something to him," Aurora got up from the chaise and paced around the room.

"No, it's fine. Really," Belle said, nervously playing with the flimsy tissue in her hand.

"It's not fine. This Adam guy needs to know that he can't just waltz into our school and treat our friend, or anyone else, like that," Mulan said through a mouthful of chips.

"Yeah. We'll just talk to him. It's not like we're all going to assemble a gang and beat him up. It'll just be a civilized conversation," Jasmine said, picking up a bag of makeup and nail-polishes. "Now how about we do some makeovers? We can worry about Adam tomorrow. Don't worry about it right now," Jasmine put some lip gloss on and puckered her lips at Belle, making her laugh.

_Tomorrow should be quite interesting..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Belle, Adam and I are going out. He loves me. He told me that I am the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen!" Cinderella's large grinning face said. She stuck a bouquet gigantic yellow roses in Belle's face, the sickly sweet fragrance filled Belle's nose.

"Blechh!" Belle sputtered, pushing the roses out of her face. She felt odd, like something was off.

"Watch it! These are from Adam! I can't believe that he just knew that yellow roses are my most favorite flowers in the world," Cinderella spun around with a dreamy expression on her face. Belle looked away. She had no intentions of celebrating Cinderella's new-found love.

"I have to get to class," Belle said quickly and turned to leave the empty classroom. Just as she was about to scurry out, she felt a hand tightly grip her wrist, nails digging sharply into her skin.

"Hey! OUCH!" Belle shrieked in pain, turning to see that Cinderella was the culprit. Cinderella gave her a vicious smile and yanked Belle back into the room. The lights flickered and dimmed slightly. Belle used her eyes to search for help, but not one soul was around. Cinderella dug her nails even deeper into her wrist.

"Stop! Please! You're hurting me!" Belle struggled to get out of Cinderella's grip.

"Honey, if I let go, you'll just leave me. That's not very polite. I wanna talk about Adam!" Cinderella said in a whiny, child-like voice.

"Okay, I promise I won't leave! Please, just let go of me," Belle begged. Cinderella released her wrist. Belle wanted to run, but something kept her cemented to the ground. Her legs wouldn't move. Cinderella let out a high-pitched giggle.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah, Adam! He knows that you like him. Everyone does. In fact, he, and everyone else, thinks that you're pathetic. Did you actually think that you had a chance with him? He chose ME. He loves ME. He even gave me this," Cinderella held her hand out for Belle to see. Belle gasped. There, on Cinderella's left hand ring finger sat a gaudy, sparkly diamond. It was huge and shined so brightly that it hurt Belle's eyes. She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed it until now. Cinderella smirked at Belle.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She held her left hand to her heart and stared at Belle petulantly. Belle's face streamed with tears. She could not believe what was happening.

"But... How? How can this even be happening?" Belle asked, dumbstruck. Cinderella cackled.

"Darling, it just gets better from here!" Cinderella said gleefully, once again grabbing Belle's wrist, yanking her into the hallway. Belle stumbled along and tried to keep up with Cinderella, who was walking so fast that she almost appeared to be floating. Belle gave up trying to get away from Cinderella's iron grip and allowed herself to be dragged down the never-ending hallway.

"Where are we going?" Belle asked. Everything was moving so fast that it all looked like a blur. Cinderella ignored her and finally stopped at a set of double doors that led outside. She pushed the doors open with both hands and dragged Belle outside. The sunlight was unusually bright and Belle had to shield her eyes from its scorching glow. Belle slowly opened her eyes and realized that Cinderella had disappeared from her side. Belle looked ahead and gasped.

Two sections of beautiful white chairs with shiny white ribbons tied to the backs were separated in the middle with a pearl pink aisle. The chairs were filled with many unrecognisable faces dressed in a colorful array of pastels, huge feathered hats, and some of the women were fanning themselves with pretty little fans. Doves flew over everyone's heads, with little roses clamped between their feet. Fairies also hovered overhead, sprinkling the guests with pale pink pixie dust. Belle looked further down the aisle and saw that Adam was standing at the end of it. _It's a wedding! _Belle felt like she was about to faint.

"Achem!" Somebody cleared her throat behind her. Belle turned around. There stood Cinderella, dressed in a gorgeous white ballroom style wedding dress. She had an elegant veil draped over her face and she was clutching the yellow roses. "Be a dear and walk me down the aisle," Cinderella held out her white glove covered arm. Belle, as if in a trace, obeyed Cinderella and began walking down the aisle with her. Belle stared ahead at Adam's wicked smiling face as it got closer and closer and closer. Adam seemed to be looking right through her, as if he didn't even realize that she was there.

"You look beautiful," Adam crooned, taking Cinderella's hand. Belle stepped off to the side and onto somebody's foot.

"Ow! Watch it, would ya?" barked Ariel. Belle's eyes widened. All of her friends, her best friends, were Cinderella's bridesmaids. The all had on puffy pink dresses with ridiculous blue bows. All of them, except for Ariel, who was rubbing her foot, stared blankly ahead. Belle stared at them in shock. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_

Belle sank to the ground. She had a piercing headache. She covered her doe eyes with her hands and wished that she could just go home. Nothing was making sense.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Bellowed the priest, who was wearing an unusual hat that looked strangely like mouse ears. Belle uncovered her eyes just in time to see Adam kiss Cinderella passionately. Everyone erupted into a loud cheer. Confetti, fairy dust, flower petals, and rice came down from the sky and blinded Belle. Trumpets and horns played a loud, merry fanfare. Everyone was dancing and spinning around in delight. Everything starting spinning faster and faster, blurs of colors and sparkles rushed past Belle. Adam was still kissing Cinderella.

"NOOOO!" Screamed Belle. She suddenly jolted up. The noise, colors, and people were gone. Everything was dark. Belle quickly realized that she was still in Jasmine's room. Her friends were fast asleep around her, all breathing quietly. Aurora was snoring softly. Belle felt a rush of relief. She wiped her sweaty forehead with her hand and flopped back into her sleeping bag. _It was just a nightmare_. She pulled her blanket up to her chin and stared at the ceiling. _Just a nightmare._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Belle straightened the blue bow that held her hair in a loose ponytail.

"It was the weirdest dream that I've ever had. I was so sure that I was over Adam. How can I still like him? He was so rude to me that one day," She finished telling her friends the story of her dream. They were all walking to the cute little tea shop on the corner of town. It was a beautiful autumn morning and they wanted to grab some breakfast before meeting up with the guys and deciding how to talk to Adam.

"Just because you had a dream about him, doesn't mean that you still like him," Mulan said, avoiding stepping on a cricket.

"Yeah, he hurt you, so maybe your subconscious is, like, replaying that feeling of hurt on a much deeper level," Jasmine said, trying to come up with a logical reason. Belle chewed on her bottom lip, considering those reasons.

"Belle, it's simple. Do you like him? Can you imagine yourself being married to him?" Snow White stopped walking and looked straight at Belle. Everyone else also stopped and stared at Belle expectantly. Belle thought about how he treated her and how she never once witnessed any kindness come from him. She was instantly flooded with anger.

"Absolutely not! He's an awful human being and I can't believe that I let myself get caught up with him. His behavior is disgusting. I can not, will not, imagine myself with that kind of person," Belle exploded. "Plus, I'm sure that that oaf can't even read. If he could, he probably would have learned how to treat people properly."

The girls cheered and clapped for her.

"That's my girl!" Mulan clapped Belle on the back. Belle blushed and quickly composed herself.

"That felt good. Ugh, how could you guys ever let me act like such an idiot?" Belle shook her head.

"Liking someone doesn't make you an idiot," Ariel said softly. Aurora laughed.

"Of course it doesn't. But the way you act while you like that person makes you the idiot," She chuckled. Ariel blushed and looked at the ground.

"Speaking of idiots, how are we going to talk to Adam? He really does need to know that he can't treat people the way that he does," Mulan said. Belle frowned.

"Can we just forget about him? I don't want anything to do with him anymore," Belle stared at her feet. She just wanted this whole situation to be over, minus any conflict.

"No. We'll forget about him _after_ we talk to him. Maybe he'll even apologize," Snow White said assertivally. Belle rolled her eyes. _If he was ever going to apologize, he would have done it the second after he snapped at me. A person like him will never apologize._ Belle's thoughts raced.

They finally arrived at the tea shop and sat down at a quaint little outdoor table. A thin glass vase with a single red rose was sitting in the middle of the wicker table. The matching chairs had colorful Aztec style pillows on them to make them more comfortable.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" the plump waitress drawled in a Southern accent.

"Coffee, please!" Aurora chirped

"Chai, with extra cream and sugar, please," Jasmine said breezily.

"Bubble tea for me," Mulan said.

"I want a mocha. Can you also put some whipped cream on top and also add a caramel drizzle?" Ariel asked rhetorically.

"Latte and an apple strudel please," Snow White ordered.

"Umm... I'll just have some tea and a croissant please," Belle ordered finally.

"Thanks ladies. I'll be right out with your orders," the woman drawled before hurrying back into the kitchen.

"So what time do you think that the guys will be done with football practice?" Ariel asked, playing with her fork. Mulan shrugged.

"I think in an hour. I want to get there a little bit earlier though so that I can talk to the coach. I still really would like to join the team. I hope it's not too late," Mulan said, chewing on her thumbnail. Belle gave her a smile.

"I read a story once about a woman who dressed up like a man to join the army. She did it so that her father, who was quite old at the time, wouldn't have to. It's sweet. She became a national hero," Belle said. Mulan laughed.

"Yeah but I don't intend on dressing up like a man to join the football team," She smiled at the thought.

"Here's your food and drinks ladies. Enjoy," the waitress said in a bored voice. She served them their food and strolled over to another table.

"Yum! This looks grea-ohmygod!" Aurora gasped, looking across the street. The other girls followed her eyes and gasped in unison. Walking towards them was none other than Adam. Belle took in a sharp breath. _Why does this always happen to me?_

Adam strode over to their table with a scowl on his face. He stood over them with his arms crossed, glaring at them. Snow White cleared her throat.

"Can we help you?" She asked in a faux-sweet voice.

"This is MY table," Adam sneered.

"Well, last time I checked, this table belonged to the restaurant, not you," Jasmine said pointedly. Adam snickered.

"Last time I checked, a pretty girl like you belonged in the kitchen," he rested his arm on her shoulder. She quickly shrugged it off in disgust.

"Leave us alone, jerk," Ariel gave him the death stare. Adam's upper lip curled in a menacing smile. He grabbed her drink and took a sip from her straw.

"Or else what?" He scoffed. Ariel snatched her drink back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She shrieked. Her eyes welled up with frustrated tears. Belle's anger once again began to rise. She was not going to let this jerk bully her friends like that.

"LEAVE US ALONE YOU INSUFFERABLE BRAT! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF TALKING TO PEOPLE LIKE THAT? DO US ALL A FAVOR AND GO AWAY, FOR GOOD! You have no love in your heart. You are a horrible beast," She exploded, jabbing her finger into his chest. Adam, caught off guard, stumbled backwards and into a wicker chair, crushing it to pieces. Belle covered her mouth with her hand in shock. She didn't mean to make him fall. She rushed forward to help him up. He swatted her away.

"Don't you dare touch me," He said, pushing himself up and dusting off his pants. "You'll pay for that!"

"Actually, you'll both pay," Ms. Maleficant, the owner of the shop, burst through the doors with a furious frown. She pursed her lips and assessed the damage. She adjusted her horn rimmed glasses and turned her attention to Belle and Adam.

"I am so sorry, Ms. Maleficant. This got way out of hand. Adam was bothering us and I just lost my temper," Belle lowered her eyes to the ground.

"She pushed me over. None of this was my fault," Adam said curtly. Belle widened her eyes in disbelief. _That lying, no good..._

"I can't say that I care whose fault it is. The fact of the matter is, you both will be paying for this, or else I will be informing the authorities. You both can be charged with destruction of private property and public disturbance," Ms. Maleficant walked over to the crushed chair and picked up a piece of its rubble. "These chairs were hand crafted by Mister Gepetto, the best woodcarver in all the land. They are ultimatly priceless. Since neither of you can pay for it using money, you will both work for me, every Saturday and Sunday, at my home. You'll be doing certain homekeeping jobs until I decide that you have paid off the damages. Be at my home starting tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp," She turned on her heels and strode back into her store.

"This is all your fault. You are going to be sorry that you messed with me," Adam grumbled at Belle and walked away. Belle sat down in a nearby chair and buried her face in her hands. _I can't believe that I have to spend every weekend with him. My life is officially over._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Belle arrived at Ms. Maleficant's mansion on Sunday morning, five minutes before 8 o'clock. The Victorian style mansion loomed over her and cast a dark shadow over the large manicured lawn. She stood on the sidewalk, hesitant. Sunday's for Belle were filled with cuddling up with a good book and hot chocolate, or going horseback riding. She certainly did not want to spend her day working as a maid. She wished that she had never pushed, or better yet, even met Adam.

"Damn, this is going to suck. Hey, thanks for ruining my weekends until God-knows-when," Adam said, appearing next to her. She jumped, startled at his sudden appearance. He snickered, a lit cigarette dangled from the corner of his mouth. He took a long drag of the cigarette and blew the smoke towards Belle's face. Belle wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Of course you would smoke in front of a lady. How charming," She waved away the smoke, coughing slightly. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I would never! Good thing there aren't any ladies around!" Adam said obnoxiously.

"Ugh, just don't talk to me, okay? It'll make this much less painful for the both of us," Belle started walking up the cobblestone path that led to the front door. Adam quickly stomped out his cigarette and followed her.

Once they got up to the front door, they both hesitated. Staring them right in the face was a big, brass knocker shaped like a gargoyle. It was less than inviting.

"Well, knock," Adam said, pushing Belle slightly towards it. She shot him an annoyed look.

"I guess chivalry is dead. Why don't _you_ knock? You are a man, aren't you?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting for his response. She saw a brief look of uncertainty flicker across his eyes. He quickly regained his compose and scoffed.

"Fine. It's just a damn door," He raised his hand up towards the knocker. The door swung open right when he gripped the knocker.

"AAAHHH!" Adam let out a startled cry, falling backwards onto his butt. Ms. Maleficant stood in the doorway, glaring down at him. Belle quickly bent down to help him up, avoiding Ms. Maleficant's stare.

"_It's just a damn door_," She whispered in his ear as she helped him up, chuckling. He got to his feet and brushed off his pants, scowling.

"That is ENOUGH!" Ms. Maleficant said sternly, raising her voice, "I will not tolerate ANY clumsiness or foolishness. You two are here to work for me, not to have a date."

Belle cringed at the word "date". _As if I would date him, maybe a few days ago, but that ship has sailed!_

"Ma'am, I would never date _her_. Plus, I would never bring a girl on a date to your house. Well, unless you have a large feather bed. Then I'll bring a girl to your house every night," Adam said, pigishly. Ms. Maleficant's evil eyes pierced him.

"That is strike one for the both of you. Two more and you will be working for me on friday's as well," she stared down her pointed nose at them.

"What? That's not fair! Adam should have the strike, not me!" Belle protested.

"That is enough back talk. As far as I'm concerned, you two are the same person who makes the same mistakes," Ms. Maleficant said sharply. Belle looked at the ground._ She is a lunatic._

Ms. Maleficant led them down the long dark corridor until they reached the large dining room. The room had large windows covered with long, thick drapes that refused to let any light in. in the corner stood a complete suit of silver armer. The dining table was a shiny mahogany piece that stretched through most of the length of the room. On it sat a pretty little tea set that looked as though it was imported straight from France. A beautiful chandelier dangled from the ceiling, casting a dim light. Belle looked around the room in awe. _If only there was a bit more light in here. It could look so much prettier. _

_"_Now, as you can see, I have an enormous house. It is very hard to maintain and since I refuse to hire some sort of peasant to clean, it will be up to the both of you to make this mansion as tidy as it can be. Understand?" She paused for their response. Both Belle and Adam nodded. "Good. Now you, girl," She pointed at Belle, "You will be doing the cleaning and cooking. The boy will do the yard work and the both of you will organize my library once you are done with your individual chores. If I am not pleased with your work, your hours will be extended. I will be in my study, do NOT disturb me!" She snapped her fingers to motion them to begin and strode out of the room, her pointy heels echoing down the hallway as she walked.

"Bitch," Adam mumbled after Maleficant as she left. Belle chose to ignore him. She looked around in confusion. She had no idea where to begin. She had absolutely no cleaning supplies. She didn't even know that Maleficant wanted her to cook! _COOK WHAT?! _

Adam walked over to the suit of armor and began inspecting it, clearly fascinated. Belle walked towards tea set sitting on the table and lifted up a dainty little teacup.

"Oh no. This one has a chip in it," She murmured to herself, tracing the chip with her finger. She delicately set the cup down and left the room in search of cleaning supplies, leaving Adam to play with the armor alone. She followed the hallway down until it ended at a door.

"Maybe there's something I can use in here," She said out loud, placing her hand on the door knob. She had to yanked it extra hand to get it open. A frigid blast of cold air escaped the open doorway. Belle shivered and peered inside. A set of stone stairs, that most likely led to the basement, greeted her. _I wonder what's down there._ She thought to herself before deciding to explore it. She quickly looked over her shoulder to make sure that Ms. Maleficant wasn't around and hurried down the stairs, lightly closing the door behind her. A single lantern hung from the wall, flickering as though it could go out at any moment. She pulled the lantern off of the wall and held it out in front of her to light her path. The dark basement got seemed to get colder as she got closer and closer. A room with the door open on her left was letting in a dull light. She walked over to it and stood in the doorway. It looked like a prison cell. The heavy metal door had a small window with bars on it. The window on the back wall had bars on it as well. The cold stone floor had a pile of hay on one side, the other side bare. Belle was about to turn to leave when suddenly, she was violently pushed back.

"OH!" she gasped as she fell on to the pile of hay. The door to the room slammed shut with a loud bang. She quickly scurried to her feet and tried pulling the door open. It was locked shut. She could hear laughing on the other side of it. She looked through the small window on the door and saw Adam sneering back at her.

"Let me out Adam! This isn't funny!" Belle shrieked, banging on the door. Adam laughed.

"Why should I? You're super annoying. You belong in there. Anyways, I have a ton of work to do. Have fun in there," He he said maliciously before walking away.

"NO! COME BACK! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Belle pounded harder on the door, becoming hysterical. She got no response. Defeated, she sat down on the pile of hay and drew her knees to her chest. She sat there, weeping quietly. _How am I supposed to get out of here?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Belle's teeth chattered from the cold as she continued to cry. She wasn't sure how long she'd been down there, but it felt like hours. _It could be days until someone finds me! _Dramatic thoughts raced across her mind. She felt as though she was going to die alone in that God-forsaken place. Belle thought about her father. _He'll be devastated if I was to die. I can't let him go through that. _Belle sat on the hay, watching a spider crawl up the wall slowly, trying to figure out a way to get out. The spider crawled easily through a crack in the wall, escaping the prison-like cell. Belle sighed, envying the spider. She wished that she could crawl out of the cell as easily as the spider had. She picked at her petal pink nail polish. Her nails were too short and fragile to dig her way out. Plus, it's impossible to dig through stone walls and floors just with human nails, so she quickly ruled that option out. _Crap, I have to pee._ Belle searched the cell with her eyes, hoping that some sort of toilet would magically appear. No such luck. _Can I just go here? _She wondered to herself, making a disgusted face. _No, that's just gross. I'll have to hold it... But I have to go! I can't just hold it forever! I'll just go in the corner and cover it with hay or something. Who cares how gross that is. When you gotta go, you gotta go. _Belle took a deep breath and walked over to the far corner of the cell. She paused, cursed under her breath, and pulled her pants down.

"Hey you can come out now, i was just joking with WOAH!" Adam opened the door and came into the room. Belle turned her head around, her eyes widening with horror.

"AHHHH!" She shrieked, struggling to pull her pants up and cover herself up from Adam's view. "DON'T LOOK!"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?!" Adam yelled back, covering his eyes with his hand. His face turned red with embarrassment to match Belle's.

"I-i-it's your fault!" She stammered, buttoning her pants. Adam's mouth dropped open in shock.

"How is _that _my fault? I didn't tell you to pee all over the place!" Adam said in disbelief. Belle's nostrils flared in anger.

"How is it your fault? HOW IS IT YOUR FAULT?! YOU'RE THE PHYSCO WHO LOCKED ME IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! DO YOU SEE A BATHROOM IN HERE?! BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL DON'T! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Belle yelled at him, turning more red with every word. Adam uncovered his eyes, and held his hands out in front of himself, trying to protect himself from her.

"Chill! I'm sorry! It was just a prank. You were only in here for twenty minutes. I didn't think that you would _mark your territory_ in such a short amount of time," He was trying not to smile. He clearly thought that the entire situation was hilarious. Belle buried her face in her hands._ This is the most embarrassing moment of my entire life._

"Stop overreacting would you? You haven't even started your work yet," Adam said as he walked our of the cell and up the stairs. Belle furrowed her eyebrows.

"I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO START MY WORK BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO LOCK ME IN THIS ROOM FOR TWENTY MINUTES!" Belle yelled after him, hurrying out of the cell. She ran up the stairs. Adam was already gone._ I'll kill him later. _She started searching for a bathroom so that she could clean herself up. She remembered seeing one by the dining room. She started walking in that direction, replaying the last five minutes of her life over and over again in her head. She knew that she was never going to live this down. _That pig is probably going to tell everyone what happened. I'm going to have to change schools and my identity! _She chewed on her bottom lip, drawing blood. _Penelope Crab? Angelina Jelly? Or how about Scarlett Jomama? _She contemplated some new names, if she actually had to change her identity.

She walked into the old-fashioned bathroom. The bathtub stood on four legs and the toilet had a chain hanging from the ceiling in order to flush it. It looked as though the bathroom hadn't been used in years. The bathroom was missing a light fixture, so Belle used the matches sitting by a a gold candle on the sink. The candle holder looked like an antique. It was a yellowish gold with three "arms". A taller candle sat in the middle of the holder while two smaller candles sat on the arms. Once all three candles were lit, Belle turned the sink on so that she could wash up. The old sink squeaked as she tried to turn it on. The water ran a brownish color. Belle decided to look around while she waited for the water to clear up. She opened up the cabinets under the sink and found some cleaning supplies.

"Looks like my luck is turning around," she murmured to herself as she pulled the cleaning supplies out from under the sink. The water looked clean enough for her to use by the time she pulled out a rather pretty feather duster to use. She splashed some cool water on her face and looked at herself in the antique mirror on the wall above the sink. She looked awful. Her eyes were red and had dark circles around them from crying and her hair looked like a rat's nest. She used one hand to pull her dark blue ribbon loose from her ponytail, her chestnut tresses tumbled down her shoulders. Then, she combed her fingers through her silky hair, smoothing it over once more. Once her hair looked neat again, she pulled it back into a low ponytail, smiling at herself in the mirror. _There. At least I don't look like i just went through the most traumatic moment of my life._ Belle walked out of the bathroom. _I have a lot of work to do now. I'm so behind!_

**7 hours later**

Belle flopped down onto the overstuffed chair in the mansions library.

"I have never been this exhausted in my life!" She exclaimed, blowing a loose strand of hair out of her face. Adam grunted in agreement. He was slumped in the chair opposite hers. Sweat was glistening on both of their faces. "Well, we only have one more job today. To sort some books in Maleficant's library. She said that she wants them sorted by author, in alphabetical order," Belle looked around in awe. She had never seen so many books. It looked like it had more books than an actual library. The library was grand, and it was the only room in the entire mansion that actually had windows that allowed the faint evening light into the room. One of the walls was just one big window that overlooked the forest behind the mansion. Belle was in love with this library.

"This is going to take forever! I don't want to sort these stupid books by their stupid author in stupid alphabetical order," Adam groned, his face buried in a pillow. "We already worked our asses off today. How long is this going to take?"

"We'll do a little bit every day. It would be impossible to do this in just one day," Belle got up and walked over to a section of books. "We can do this little section to start off today," She picked up one of the books and leafed through it. It looked ancient and it didn't seem to have a name or author written on it. The smooth red cover was blank.

"May I ask when you're doing with my book?" Ms. Maleficant said in a cold voice from behind Belle. Belle whipped around, turning pink.

"I'm sorry! I was just sorting and I...I...um... I couldn't figure out who the author of this book was," Belle breathed a sigh of relief. She was getting pretty good with lying.

"Give me that," Maleficant snatched the book out of Belle's hands. "Do not touch any of the books on this shelf. This one is already sorted. Now, I have some guests coming over in a few minutes and I want you two to leave before they get here. You got lucky today. You may start sorting next Saturday. You're dismissed," Maleficant walked briskly out of the room, book still in hand. Belle stood silently in confusion. _What's her problem?_

_"_Sweet! It's only 7:00. I'm going to go to Cinderella's house. See if she wants to hook up," Adam jumped off of the chair and jogged out of the room, not bothering to say goodbye to Belle. Belle rolled her eyes and followed him out. _Well i'm going to go take a shower because I still smell like sweat and pee!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So how was working for Ms. Maleficant? Did she try to eat you guys or something?" Mulan asked Belle while chewing on the end of her pencil. They were seated in the school's library for free period. The dark cherry-wood tables had papers strewn across the surface as students worked on their homework. The library was dimly lit with a warm golden glow, a relaxing atmosphere for studying.

"No, but i probably would have preferred if she had. It was awful and Adam was AWFUL. He locked me in a dungeon down in the basement for like, almost an hour!"Belle exclaimed heatedly. _And while I was down there, I experienced the most embarrassing moment of my entire life. _

"What a jerk. He has some serious problems," Ariel said, flipping absent-mindedly through her _Modern History for the Mid-evil Student_ textbook.

"Yeah I know. Plus he was bragging about _hooking up_ with Cinderella!" Belle added. The girls all wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"Why would he brag about that? That's just sick," Jasmine stuck her finger in her mouth and pretended to gag for effect. Ariel giggled at her motion and looked over at Aurora to see if she was laughing.

"Aurora?" Ariel asked, poking Aurora on the shoulder. Aurora had her head down on the table and was snoring quietly. Ariel sighed and sat back in her chair. "She's always sleeping. What a downer,"Ariel rolled her eyes, sat back in her chair, and crossed her arms.

"I think that she has a medical condition," Belle peered at Aurora's sleeping figure from over her book.

"If that condition is severe bitchiness, then yes, she does," came a voice from behind one of the bookshelves. The girls all craned their necks to see who the mystery insulter was. A girl with long, lush, black hair, beautiful copper skin, full pink lips, and sparkling black eyes emerged from behind the shelf. Pocahontas.

"Pocahontas, I thought that you got expelled for having a relationship with the English teacher. What was his name? Mr. Smith?" Snow White said snootily. Pocahontas glared at her.

"It wasn't like that. We didn't do anything wrong," Pocahontas said icily. Jasmine laughed.

"That's not what the school board decided," Jasmine said, sitting up a regal position, making her look even more intimidating.

"Believe what you want, even if it is a lie. But Aurora is the one who started that stupid rumor! She got John fired!" Pocahontas pointed to Aurora, who was still sleeping soundly.

"We're in the library. You can't yell like that in here," Belle said putting her book down, visibly annoyed. Everyone ignored her.

"It's not a lie though. Aurora saw you and Mr. Smith kissing in his classroom last year! Plus, you call him by his first name! That's weird!" Mulan said matter-of-factly.

"Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her. And now that my 180 days of expulsion are over, I'm going to make her pay," Pocahontas flipped her hair and walked away. Snow White's eyes were open wide with amusement.

"What a freak," She laughed, watching Pocahontas walk away. Belle sighed.

"I feel bad for her, but she didn't have to cause a scene like that," Belle picked up her book and continued reading.

"You're the queen of scenes! Remember? Isn't that why you have to waste your weekends working for Ms. Maleficant the monster?" Mulan teased.

"That's different! Pocahontas came looking for confrontation. I got sucked into it," Belle said, becoming defensive.

"I don't think that it's very different," Ariel said under her breath. Belle gave her a sharp look.

"It is different. VERY different. I didn't go out looking for trouble," Belle said. Ariel scoffed and went back to randomly flipping through her textbook.

"What are you yelling about?" Aurora said sleepily, lifting her head and staring at Belle through her puffy eyes. Belle's cheeks became red from embarassment. She hadn't realized that she raised her voice.

"Oh Aurora. You just missed it. Pocahontas is back and thirsty for blood. You better watch out. She promised that she'd get revenge on you," Jasmine said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Really? She's actually back? Shoot! I'm so mad that I missed it!" Aurora said, half joking, half serious. Ariel giggled.

"She's just mad that you got her boyfriend/teacher fired and sent to jail," Snow White said. Aurora sighed.

"I didn't think that he'd go to jail," Aurora said whilst biting her nails. She actually looked a bit nervous.

"Why do you look so scared? It's not like she'll actually do something," Jasmine gave Aurora a confused look. Ariel cleared her throat.

"You never know. People are willing to do some crazy things for the ones they love," Ariel said, brushing her fingers gently across her throat distractedly.

"Oh thanks. That makes me feel sooo much better," Aurora said sarcastically. Ariel shrugged.

"You should have just stayed out of the whole situation. I mean, you didn't have to announce their relationship to the entire school and embarass her like that. You could have just told the principal and then stayed out of it," Belle said to Aurora, pursing her lips.

"Oh right, because you're so good at handling conflict and getting out of it without any consequences. Please, you're the last person I'm going to take advice from on this matter," Aurora snapped.

"I-I-I was just..." Belle sputtered, taken aback. _Why is she yelling at me?!_

_"_Aurora, chill," Mulan said, shaking her head in confusion. Belle just stared at Aurora in shock, her face flaming red and her lips trembling slighly. Aurora avoided her stare and looked blankly past her, purposely ignoring her.

"What's your problem? She didn't mean to offend you," Snow White snapped at Aurora. "Do you really need to start this drama over absolutley nothing? Plus, if I'm not mistaken, you're already in hot water with someone else."

"I'm not purposely causing drama!" Aurora mumbled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Shut up. Yes you are," Jasmine stated bluntly.

"It's true. It's stupid how you yelled at Belle like that," Ariel piped up, wanting to get in on the action. Ariel gave Belle a smile that seemed to say "_There, there. I'll help you because you're a helpless little charity case and I'm doing you a big favor." _Belle rolled her eyes, seething mad.

_"_Can you just stop. You really can't afford to lose friends when basically the whole school hates you," Belle blurted out. She instantly covered her mouth with her hand._ Oh my gosh, I did not mean to say that!_

"What did you say?!" Aurora asked in disbelief. Her eyes were wide with shock and started to brim with tears.

"I am so sorry! I swear, I did not mean to say that. It's not true. I have no idea why I even said that," Belle began apologizing rapidly. Aurora shook her head.

"No, I think that you did mean it. I can't believe you," She pushed her chair back roughly and got up. She stood over Belle for a second and roughly yanked her bow out of her hair and threw it on to the ground before storming off. Belle gasped in pain and looked down at her blue bow on the ground and noticed that some stands of her fine brown hair were still attached to the bow. She raised her hand to the back of her head to make sure that she didn't have a bald spot.

"Damn..." Mulan mummered. Jasmine, Snow White, and Ariel all nodded. They were all just as shocked as Belle was. They never saw that violent side of Aurora.

"Well. I'm going to go to the bathroom and fix myself up," Belle said curtly. She got up from the table, bent down to pick up her bow and chunk of hair, and then strode out of the library. Everyone at the table watched her go in silence. _I need to get out of here with what little dignity I have left. _


	9. Chapter 9

Belle stared at herself in the girls bathroom mirror. Her face was blotchy, her hair disheveled, and her eyes had bags under them. Her recent scrap with Aurora had really taken a toll on her. She was still breathing heavily from the shock of Aurora yanking her bow, and hair, out. She clutched her blue bow in her hand. She looked back up into the mirror. Instantly, her shock was replaced by anger. How dare Aurora even lay a hand on her. She didn't do anything wrong! Belle inhaled deeply and then got to work on fixing herself up. She rummaged through her book bag and dug out a beautiful silver hairbrush that once belonged to her mother. She ran the brush through her chestnut hair, the brush shining in the bathroom's flourescent lights. Once her hair was tamed, she got out her compact and powdered her nose to make her face seem less blotchy. _There. That's much better._ Belle forced herself to smile at herself in the mirror.

"What are you doing? Are you seriously practicing your smile?" A voice behind Belle said. Belle didn't bother turning around because she could see the person in the mirror.

"Tiana, why is that whenever I am in this bathroom, I bump into you?" Belle sighed. Tiana smirked and jotted something down in her lime green notebook that she always seemed to be holding. "What are you writing?" Belle inquired, suddenly interested.

"Nothing about you, if that's what you think," Tiana rolled her eyes. Belle blushed.

"Listen, I want to apologize for the last time I talked to you here. I was acting so shallow and rude. I actually would like a spot back on the school newspaper. I think that it would be good for me," Belle said wringing her hands nervously. She wanted an excuse to stop thinking about Aurora and Adam and everyone else who was causing drama in her life. She just wanted to read and write. Tiana chewed on the end of her pen as she pondered the thought of letting Belle back on the newspaper. Belle stared back at her with hopeful eyes. Tiana stopped chewing, wrote something down in her notebook again and then cleared her throat.

"I suppose I can let you back on, as an intern. Our book review column has been lacking, clearly Little Red Riding Hood needs some help. I don't think that she has even been reading half of the books she has reviewed," Tiana shook her head, "Help her out with the column and if you do well, I might even consider giving you an actual column of your own," Tiana gave Belle a warm, friendly smile. Belle shrieked with joy and ran forward and hugged Tiana tightly.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! You won't regret it!" Belle bounced up and down, high on her happiness. Tiana pulled away from her hug awkwardly and smoothed her green sweater dress.

"Uhm, don't mention it. Just report to the school newspaper room tomorrow after school. See you then," Tiana waved and walked out of the bathroom in a hurry. She was probably just trying to get away from Belle, who was overly excited to say the least. This time when she looked in the mirror, she didn't have to fake a smile, she was practically glowing.

"Maybe I can get my life back on track," Belle murmured to herself, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She flashed herself one last smile in the mirror and bounced out of the bathroom. She had forgotten all about Aurora and Adam.

"My, my Belle. You look happy," Mrs. Potts, the kind school nurse noted as Belle passed her in the hallway. Belle stopped and turned around.

"Yes, I rejoined the school newspaper!" Belle gushed to her favorite adult at school. Mrs. Potts smiled warmly at her.

"That's wonderful! The newspaper was starting to get a bit dull, don't tell Tiana. Hopefully you can get it back to what it once was," Mrs. Potts chuckled good-naturedly. Belle smiled, gave her a wave, and continued down the hallway.

"Hey! Belle! Wait up!" Belle heard Mulan call after her. Belle turned and waited as Mulan ran to catch up.

"Hey, are you ok?" Mulan asked, trying to catch her breath. Belle smiled tightly and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Belle was truly touched that Mulan came to check on her. At least she had one real friend.

"Are you sure? Because that was crazy. i can't believe Aurora overreacted like that. She owes you an apology," Mulan played with her hair as she walked alongside Belle. Belle shrugged.

"She'll apologize if she is actually sorry. If not, then I really don't care. I don't want a friend who actually thinks that it's ok to do something like that. I refuse to let anyone treat me that way," Belle said, pleased at how mature she sounded.

"Yeah, good idea. Have you seen Aurora, by the way? No one knows where she went," Mulan asked. Belle frowned, trying to remember whether or not she saw Aurora on her way to the bathroom.

"Nope, I haven't seen her," Belle said finally. Her and Mulan shared a puzzled look. _Where in the world could Aurora have run off to?_

"Oh! I totally forgot to tell you the good news!" Mulan interrupted Belle's thoughts excitedly. "I got accepted on to the football team! Can you believe it?" Mulan smiled happily.

"Oh, congratulations! I just knew that you could do it!" Belle pulled Mulan in for a tight hug. "I actually have some news too. I rejoined the school newspaper!"

"That's great! I guess we'll both be pretty busy for a while. It'll be nice to focus more on extracurriculars and less on gossip," Mulan said before she walked into her classroom. Belle waved goodbye to her and continued down the hallway.

Belle stopped in front of the pictures of past students that went to Storybook High that did something to achieve their portrait to be hung on the wall. A portrait of Snow White's mother hung on the wall under the former class president's category. Belle studied the beautiful picture. Snow's mother was a classic beauty, just like Snow White herself. Her mother had the same pale skin, red lips, and upturned nose. The only difference that Belle could see was that Snow's hair was black, while her mother's was a light brown. Her mother died after getting an awful case of food poisoning. Snow White lost her mother at a young age, just like Belle and the majority of her friends had.

The next portrait was under the cheer captain category. Jasmine's mother. Jasmine's mother had beautiful tan skin, glossy black hair, full pink lips, and a ski-slope nose. She was the type of woman that could easily snatch up the title of Miss Universe. Her sparkling eyes suggested that her mother had been laughing moments before that picture was taken. Jasmine's mother suffered from a brain hemorrhage when Jasmine was fifteen years old. Jasmine did miss her mom, but she always talked about how she could sometimes still feel her presence when she really needed her.

For the category of Excellence in Aquatic Biology, Ariel's mother smiled at Belle. Ariel's mother had flaming red hair, tan skin, and big, green eyes. She was wearing thick framed glasses and a pearl necklace. She was a very intelligent woman, something that Ariel didn't exactly inherit. Ariel did however inherit her mother's beautiful singing voice. Ariel's mother died of a mysterious illness when Ariel was just twelve. Ariel often visited her mother's portrait whenever she was having trouble at school.

Next, she found Aurora's mother's portrait. Her mother had passed on recently, only a year ago. Her mother was under the soccer captain category. She had golden hair, pale blue eyes, and a pointy nose. Her smile was one of a champion. Aurora always struggled to live up to her mother. Her mother died in a carriage accident. Aurora missed her, but never once visited her grave or even her portrait. Belle always just assumed that Aurora didn't want to face reality.

Lastly, Belle stared at the French club captain category. Her own mother smiled back at her. Her mother had raven hair, big brown eyes, and a loving smile. Her mother died of heart failure when Belle was thirteen. Belle reached out and gently touched her mother's portrait. She really missed her and wished that she could get her advice on everything that was going on in her life. She loved her father and all, but some advice could only be given by a mother. Belle sat down in front of her mother's portrait and stared up into it. She decided to sit there for a while. _Mom, please help me get through high school. I really need you now more than ever. I know you can hear me, so please do whatever you can to help. _Belle instantly felt safer, as if her mother had her arm around her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Belle sat in her history class, twirling a strand of her hair around her yellow pencil. She stared out of the window while her teacher yammered on about the American Revolution. Belle was not interested in the loyalists or patriots, she wanted to think about her spot on the newspaper. She even bought a cute little blue notebook from the school store so that she could write down any ideas that popped into her head. She flipped through her notebook, rereading some of the things that she had already written down, smiling at her progress. Just then, there was a sharp knock on the door of the classroom. Her teacher adjusted his glasses and walked over to the door, clearly annoyed that his lecture was interrupted. All of the students perked up, happy for the distraction. In walked Mr. Jafar, the dean of students. He towered over their history teacher, being 6'5. His black beard, sharp eyes, and frown lines were enough to intimidate anyone. The students all stared up in a nervous silence. Seeing Mr. Jafar was never good news. Peter Pan, one of the most mischievous boys at school shrank back, the tips of his pointy ears went pale. His girlfriend Tinker Bell stared at him with wide eyes, silently asking if he did anything that could get him in trouble. He covered his face with his hat and sank lower down into his chair. Tinker gulped and stared back ahead. Mr. Jafar glared at Peter and Tinker.

"I'm not here for you this time Peter," Mr. Jafar drawled in his low, deep voice. Peter and Tinker immediately heaved sighs of relief. Peter ran his hand nervously through his hair and sat back up in his seat.

"Thank goodness, I thought that he figured out that I was the one who-OUCH!" Peter muttered and then was suddenly cut off by Tinker, who elbowed him roughly in the side. She flared her pointy nose at him and shook her head. Belle smiled at the two of them. They were her favorite couple at school. Belle turned her attention back to Mr. Jafar, curious as to why he was there. Mr. Jafar searched the classroom with his piercing eyes, each student gasping when his eyes stopped at them, and then sighing with relief as he looked away. Finally, his eyes stopped on his target. Belle. Belle's breath caught in her throat as she stared back at him with wide eyes, willing him to look away. _What did I do? I never do anything wrong!_ Belle frantically racked her brain, trying to figure out what she could have done. Mr. Jafar nodded at her and motioned for her to follow him. Belle slowly got up from her desk. Her classmates stared at her, some giving her little smiles of sympathy. cleared his throat, indicating for her to move faster. She quickly collected her books off of her desk and scurried out if the door after him.

Once out in the hallway, Belle saw that the rest of her friends were there too. Jasmine was nervously chewing on her lip, Mulan was toying with a loose thread on her sweater, Snow was cracking her knuckles, and Ariel was picking at a paint chip on the wall. Pocahontas was there too, frowning up at Mr. Jafar.

"Follow me. Quickly. I will not have any of you trudging slowly along like mules," Jafar said before leading them briskly down the hallway and to his office. They all filed in and sat down on the wooden bench opposite his desk. Jafar's desk was empty except for the snake statue that sat upon it. His office was bare and bleak, with a black carpet and maroon drapes. Jafar sat behind his desk and finally addressed them.

"It has come to my attention that one of our students has gone missing and you girls are the last ones to have seen her," he finally addressed them. The girls gasped. _Aurora is missing?!_

"Yes, she was sitting in the library with us during study period and then she ran off after a little argument," Snow White said slowly, in a shaky voice.

"She was being super weird. She even yanked out Belle's bow," Ariel chirped. Belle glared at her. _Great. Now he's going to think that I killed her or something because she yanked out my bow._

"Is this true? What did you do exactly to cause her to rip the bow out of your hair?" Jafar asked Belle in his cold monotone.

"Belle didn't do anything wrong! Aurora just went crazy and did it," Mulan spoke up for Belle. Jafar glared at her.

"I didn't ask you. I asked _her_," he turned his attention back on Belle. "Now, tell me. Why did she rip the bow off of your head?" He growled. Belle gulped. She was horrible under pressure.

"I..uh...She..uhm," Belle stammered. Jafar clenched his teeth. He looked like he wanted to murder her. Belle wiped the pool of sweat that was forming on her upper lip. "I guess I said something that she didn't like, so she got mad. That's all that happened," Belle said quickly. Jafar rolled his eyes.

"Is there anything else that you brats know? Might I remind you that your little friend is missing and you are sadly the only ones that can help," Jafar twirled his goatee with his finger.

"Pocahontas might know something," Jasmine said in her bitchiest tone. Pocahontas flipped her off under the desk, out of Jafar's view.

"Is this true? Why is Jasmine accusing you? Shouldn't you be staying out of trouble? This is your first day back after a year of expulsion," Jafar said. Pocahontas sighed.

"She's lying," Pocahontas said bluntly.

"I doubt that," Jafar countered. Pocahontas sighed once more.

"I saw Aurora, sitting at their table, but she was sleeping. I left before she even woke up," Pocahontas crossed her arms and smiled. Jasmine rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"You left out the part about threatening Aurora and saying that you'd get her back for telling on you and Mr. Smith!" Jasmine raised her voice. Snow White nodded.

"It's true! She probably already got back at Aurora and that's why she's missing!" Snow White pointed accusingly at Pocahontas. Ariel and Belle exchanged worried looks.

"I never said that. Plus you can't prove anything. I was in class the entire time. I couldn't have done anything to her," Pocahontas said smoothly. "She's probably out sleeping in a gutter with a hobo."

"Silence!" Jafar yelled. Ariel let out a terrified sqeak. "You have been of no help, so I have no choice but to inform the police. You all can talk to the police and maybe this time, you can actually tell them everything you know, or else your little missing friend will remain missing!" Jafar got up from his desk and walked outside with his phone to call the police. The door slammed behind him. Pocahontas immediatly addressed Jasmine and Snow White.

"Snitches get stitches," She grumbled at them.

"Are you really threatening us? So are we going to go missing just like Aurora?" Jasmine laughed in disbelief.

"Yeah, what did you do with her?" Snow said to Pocahontas.

"I didn't do anything to that stupid hag. Like I said, I was in class," Pocahontas flipped her hair, hitting Snow in the face with it. Snow growled at her.

"You better not have done anything," Mulan said pointedly.

"You know, Belle was late to class today. She probably did it," Pocahontas pointed at Belle. Belle gasped.

"I was late because I was visiting my mother's portrait! Not because I was kidnapping Aurora!" Belle fumed.

"Hey, who said Aurora was kidnapped?" Ariel said, scooting farther away from Belle.

"What? No one. I was just saying..." Belle's voice trailed off. She couldn't believe that she was being accused for Aurora's disappearance. She was innocent!

"The police will be here in a few minutes. You all have to talk to them," Jafar came back into the room.

"Oh good. I'm sure Belle will have a lot of information for them!" Pocahontas said gleefully. Belle turned red. _I'M INNOCENT! I WOULD NEVER HURT ANYONE! ESPECIALLY ONE OF MY FRIENDS!_

"Belle, you can tell me if you did it," Ariel whispered quietly to her. Belle rolled her eyes and ignored her. _Crap._


End file.
